Things Between Us
by Lavinia J. Roberts
Summary: I CLAIM FIRST MICHAELSTEVE. Let's just say things get steamy between these two winks


Title: Things Between Us  
Summary: I CLAIM FIRST MICHAEL/STEVE. Let's just say things get steamy between these two (winks)  
Warning: Yaoi, Lime, One-shot  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade

This idea popped into my head last night on my birthday. A Steve and Michael one shot. Woo! Always wanted to do one cause it is another one of my favourite pairings. PLUS, I HAVE CLAIMED IT! Since no one else has done one. :P

I give you warnings when dreaming this out it was getting quite steamy. : D. So if you don't like yaoi stay away. But if you like Man on Man action than go ahead, make my day hehe.

This may be a one shot but I am going to separate it into a few bits if I think it gets too long. Also, I know McDonalds doesn't belong to me. Aheh. I added a humourous feel to this as well. But I don't feel like it worked all that well.

Anyways, on with the fic

* * *

The All Starz were heading to England for the next tournament. At the moment they were tearing down the highway at a full 50 miles per hour. 

Michael had his head on the window ledge, letting the wind blow through his hair. He was calm. Relaxed. Steve and Eddy were beside him, chatting away about random nonsense. Michael's blue eyes looked over to where Emily was sitting typing on her laptop.

"All Starz? Were taking a break at the next nearest drive in. That ok with you guys?"

"Yeah sure Douglas," Steve replied, giving him thumbs up.

The bus slowly braked to a halt and the four All Starz jumped out of the bus one by one. Well, except for Emily who was more civilised than her boy team mates. Doors opened automatically as they stepped into the building. Steve broke the silence.

"Hey dudes! A McD! Ya with me?" Steve nudged Eddy's arm, giving him a challenge.

"Do you know that food isn't suitable for us?" Emily complained, she was right of course. McDonalds had a lot fat content.

"Give us a break. One McDonalds isn't gonna make us fat," Michael nagged at her back, yawning, "Hey Stevie, get me a McPremiere with fries,"

"Will do, dude,"

---

Michael went heading to the little boy's room. Once he had done what had to be done, he noticed his…problem. _Aw Dang why did this have to come on now?_ Michael silently moaned to himself and walked back into the cubicle.

---

Meanwhile, Steve, Eddy and Emily (surprisingly) were tucking into the meal.

"What's taking Mike's so long," Eddy asked, clearly getting worried.

"Maybe he got sucked down the toilet to never come back," Emily spat sarcastically.

Steve just giggled silently, "I'll go check on him,"

He got up and walked to the toilets, opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh. So you're still alive then?"

"Haha. Why you came in here for?"

"Looking for you," Steve added.

"Well I'm kinda busy,"

"Doing?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Steve laughed, "Nah not really dude. But what could you possibly be doing in there…?"

Then Steve realised what he was busy doing.

"Your not doing what I think you're doing in there?"

"Depends what your thinking doesn't it?" Michael said back, entertaining himself by having what appeared to be a very long conversation. Which didn't happen very often with the soccer player.

Michael sighed, "Ok so yeah I am. But what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing. Just your meal is getting cold," Steve walked over to the loo adjacent to the one Michael was in.

Michael saw the shadow of him in the loo beside him, pulled up his skater shorts and looked up the ceiling where Steven appeared.

"Hoping to catch me in the act were you Steve?"

"Totally dude,"

"Think again…dude,"

They both smiled and laughed. Steve jumped down off the loo and went to Michael's loo door.

"Lemme in!" Steve whined to Mike behind the door.

Michael opened the door questioningly and stared at Steve for a second or so but moving to let his team mate in, "Why on earth you wanna be in here with me is a mystery to me,"

"It won't be a mystery much longer," Steve replied, grabbing Michael's muscular hips.

"Ooo, Someone's flirtatious," Michael said back, placing his arms around his teammates broader shoulders.

Suddenly, they were locked in a clinch, never wanting to leave the taste of each other. Both of their hands were exploring the flesh of one another, eager to feel the skin of each other and not the clothing itself. Steve was the first, taking Michael's yellow (A/N: First season :P) shirt from his pants and roving his hands on Michael's chest.

At the contact, Michael arched, fully using Steve to keep him standing as he moaned at the touch of Steve's rough soccer hands. He took full advantage of Michael's position as he kissed Michael's neck, ravishing the other teen. Michael's grabbed Steve's navy shirt as he leaned back up and locked lips with his green haired teammate once again.

Steve back his team mate up against the side of the loo. So he couldn't escape. Steve unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, along with his underpants. He did the same to Michael. Then, he grabbed Michael's thighs just above the knee and hoisted Michael's legs around his waist to steady him.

"We can't do this here!" Michael gasped, halting the teen.

Steve moved in so he was only a few centimetres away from Michael's face, "Who says we can't?"

Michael smiled sinfully, "Nothing stops you now does it?"

"Nope," Steve thrust his lips against Michael's once more before filling him, claiming him. Michael moaned in pain through the kiss, his nails digging into Steve's upper arm as pain surged through him.

They bodies entwined and no longer able to talk they continued their lusty love with no interruptions at all. Not even of their teammates who never cared to check up on them both.

---

"You think Steve went to the black hole as well as Mike?" Eddy asked Emily.

Emily looked at him like he was dense, "It was a figure of speech, Ed,"

"Oh," He replied feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ah here you are," Douglas came up to them both, "We are getting back on the bus, tell that to Michael and Steve when you see them,"

"Sure Douglas,"

---

"God. I never knew it felt that way," Michael said to Steve as his placed his cap back on his messed up hair.

"Like to do it again?" Steve offered.

"Maybe later. Do you think they will be looking for us?"

"Probably…Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that?"

Michael looked at him, "Sure I do. You wouldn't done what we had of just there it you didn't,"

Steve opened the door of the loo and walked out, gesturing Michael out with a posh bow.

"Posh git," Michael mumbled under his breath.

"What did you call me?" Steve looked at him smiling with a frown

"Hmm, a soccer stud,"

"That's better," Steve nodded in agreement, as they walked out together to get back on the bus.

* * *

There. A one shot of Michael and Steve. My fav. pairing. Out of the All Starz. Hope you liked.  
**READ & REVIEW**


End file.
